Brenic(nfred)
Basic Information Race: Half-Orc Class: Monk Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: LN Languages: Common, Orc Deity: None Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 16 +3 (05 pts) (+2 racial) DEX: 16 +3 (10 pts) CON: 13 +1 (03 pts) INT: 11 0 (01 pts) WIS: 14 +2 (05 pts) CHA: 7 -2 (-4 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max -2) HP: 10 = + CON (01) + FC (01) (Monk) + CON (00) + FC (00) (Class 02) AC: 17 = + DEX (03) + WIS (02) + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (01) + Size (00) + Dodge (01) AC Touch: 16 = + DEX (03) + WIS (02) + Size (00) + Dodge (01) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + WIS (02) + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (01) + Size (00) INIT: +03 = (03) + Misc (00) BAB: +00 = (0) + Class 02 (00) CMB: +03 = (00) + STR (03) + Misc (00) CMD: 18 = + BAB (00) + STR (03) + DEX (03) + WIS (02) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +03 = (02) + Class 02 (00) + CON (1) + Misc (00) Reflex: +05 = (02) + Class 02 (00) + DEX (3) + Misc (00) Will: +04 = (02) + Class 02 (00) + WIS (2) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Brass Knuckles: +3 = (00) + Ability (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6 +3, Crit: 20/x2, use as monk unarmed damage Flurry of Blows: +2/+2 = (01/01) + Ability (03/03) + feat (0) + flurry penalty (-2/-2) + Magic (00) Damage:1d6+3/hit Crit: 20/x2, Notes: using brass knuckles, Counts as full round action. May substitute disarm, sunder, or trip combat maneuvers for unarmed attacks. Racial Traits Ability Adjustments: +2 any one ability (str) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Monk Darkvision: Half-orcs can see in the dark up to 60 feet. See Vision and Light. Intimidating: Half-orcs receive a +2 racial bonus on Intimidate skill checks due to their fearsome nature. Orc Ferocity: 1/day, when brought to below zero HP may fight on for one more round as if disabled; at the end of his next turn unless brough to above zero HP he immediately falls unconscious and begins dying. Orc Blood: Counts as both human and an orc for any effects related to race. Weapon Familiarity: Half-orcs are proficient with greataxes and falchions and treat any weapon with the word “orc” in its name as a martial weapon. Languages: Begin play speaking Common and Orc. Class Features Class 01 Armor/Weapons: brass knuckles, club, crossbow (light or heavy), dagger, handaxe, javelin, kama, nunchaku, quarterstaff, sai, shortspear, short sword, shuriken, siangham, sling, and spear. AC Bonus: add Wisdom bonus to AC and CMD applies to touch AC and when flat-footed, but not when wearing armor, carring a shield or carry a load above a light load Flurry of Blows: (full attack action), makes one additional attack as if he had the Two-Weapon Fighting feat, uses monk lvl as BAB and deals full STR bonus damage for all successful attacks, may substitute disarm, sunder, and trip comabat maneuvers for unarmed attacks Unarmed Strike: bonus feat Improved Unarmed Strike, treat as both manufactured and natural weapon, Damage - 1d6 Bonus Feat: Dodge - +1 AC Bonus Feat: Stunning Fist - Fort DC 12 or be stunned 1 round, 1/day Class 02 Feats Iron Hide (1st lvl): +1 natural bonus to AC Dodge (monk): +1 AC Improved Unarmed Strike (monk): Considered armed even when unarmed. May deal lethal or non-lethal damage with unarmed strike. Stunning Fist (monk): Fort DC 12, 1/day, target stunned one round Traits Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 04 = (04) + INT (0)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 01) 00 = (00) + INT (0)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 02) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 07 1 3 3 -0 +0 Appraise 00 0 0 0 +0 Bluff -2 0 0 -2 +0 Climb 03 0 3 3 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 00 0 3 0 +0 Diplomacy -2 0 0 -2 +0 Disable Device na 0 0 3 -0 +0 Disguise -2 0 0 -2 +0 Escape Artist 03 0 3 3 -0 +0 Fly 03 0 0 3 -0 +0 Handle Animal na 0 0 -2 +0 Heal 02 0 0 2 +0 Intimidate 00 0 3 -2 +2(race) Knowledge (Arcana) na 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) na 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) na 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) na 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) na 0 3 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) na 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) na 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) na 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) na 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) na 0 3 0 +0 Linguistics na 0 0 0 +0 Perception 06 1 3 2 +0 Perform ( ) -2 0 3 -2 +0 Profession ( ) na 0 0 2 +0 Ride 03 0 3 3 -0 +0 Sense Motive 02 0 3 2 +0 Sleight of Hand na 0 0 3 -0 +0 Spellcraft na 0 0 0 +0 Stealth 03 0 3 3 -0 +0 Survival 02 0 0 2 +0 Swim 03 0 3 3 -0 +0 Use Magic Device na 0 0 -2 +0 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Monk Outfit free 02 lb Armor 00 gp 00 lb Shield 00 gp 00 lb 2x brass knuckles 02 gp 02 lb Weapon (Ranged) 00 gp 00 lb Ammo (00) 00 gp 00 lb backpack 02 gp 02 lb bedroll 01 sp 05 lb 6x Rations 03 gp 06 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Total Weight: 17 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-76 77-153 154-230 Finances PP: 00 GP: 142 SP: 9 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size:M Gender:M Age: 27 Height:6'4" Weight:210 Hair Color: black Eye Color: brown Skin Color: sun-tanned Appearance: Brenic has is shorter than most half-orcs, but you could not tell by his strength and ferocity in battle. He has long black hair that seems to stand up on its own. It sticks up another six or so inches past his forehead. He bares the scars of a hard life and has some sort of animal teeth pierced through his ears and nose. Demeanor: He is very confident in is own abilities. His pride an honor drive him. He has the strength of the orcs running threw his veins. No human can possible posses that kind of power. The strong will come out on top. He travels the world looking for the next challenge. He has seen many battles so this leads him to a tendency of unimpressivness when he sees a new fighter. Background: As a child, Brenic was left at a human dojo. As a child he was picked on by the other students who became his rivals. It was his goal to beat everyone of them. By the time he left the dojo at age 18, he had accomplished this goal. The combination of speed and power were no match for the humans. Their overconfidence was their undoing. Brenic traveled around after that, always looking for ways to improve his fighting and increase his power. Many a dumb human have found their fate when they tried to poke fun at the lonely orc in the corner of the tavern. Brenic does not back down from a fight and his pride of being an orc and the power that that brings, drives him. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (10/02/10) (Living PF Judge) *Approval (10/02/10) (GlassEye) @1st level Category:Approved Characters